barneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Barney's Pajama Party (2015)
"Barney's Pajama Party" is a Barney Clip Show released on October 30, 2001. It features clips from Seasons 5 and 6. Plot Put on your PJs and brush your teeth, because it's time to go to a pajama party hosted by one of your best friends! So cuddle up close and get ready for a night full of musical memories courtesy of Barney the Dinosaur. There's pizza, popcorn, and plent of your all-time favorite songs. You'll sing the night away as you enjoy moments from classic Barney videos. And some special friends might just drop by, too ... like Riders in the Sky and BJ and Baby Bop. So be sure to invite all your pals and don't forget to grab you teddy bear, Barney's Pajama Party is about to begin. Song List #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It (Taken from: Brushing Up on Teeth) #London Bridge (Taken from: A "Little" Mother Goose / Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) #Colors Make Me Happy (Taken from: You've Got to Have Art) #Down on Grandpa's Farm (Taken from: You've Got to Have Art) #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Taken from: Try It, You'll Like It!) #The Popcorn Song (Taken from: How Does Your Garden Grow?) #The Muffin Man (Taken from: Five Kinds of Fun!) #This is the Way (Taken from: Seven Days a Week) #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug (Taken from: Itty Bitty Bugs) #The Rocket Song (Taken from: Stick with Imagination!) #How Does He Yodel (Taken from: Howdy, Friends!) #The Raindrop Song (Taken from: Sweet as Honey) #Squishy, Squashy, Washy (Taken from: How Does Your Garden Grow?) #Brushing My Teeth (Taken from: Brushing Up on Teeth) #A Silly Hat (Taken from: Count Me In!) #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! (Taken from: A Sunny, Snowy Day) #Roll Over (Taken from: The One and Only You) #The Baby Bop Hop (Taken from: You Can Do It!) #Listen to the Night Time (Taken from: Itty Bitty Bugs) #I Love You Cast *Barney (Voice: Tim Dever; Costume: David Joyner and Antwaun Steele) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Pizza Delivery Man (Steven G. McAffe) Additional Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West; Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Costume: Jennifer Romano) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Curtis (Monté Black) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Riders In The Sky (Too Slim, Ranger Doug, & Woody Paul) Trivia *This is the first home video where Tim Dever voices Barney alone This also is the last video to take place at Barney's House was originally intended to take place there, but then they decided to have it take place at the park This is one of the rarest times BJ calls Baby Bop by her name, rather than "Sissy" A clip from this video is also shown in the movie "8 Mile", staring rapper Eminem When Baby Bop goes over to the books and says "When I grow up, I want to be a cowboy," you would see the Mother Goose book that is also used is Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! and Let's Help Mother Goose! When Dean Barnett the announcer for Lyrick Studios said "someone's having a party." In the trailer, It's a reference to the trailer of Sing and Dance with Barney where he also said that This video is the last to use the test version of Season 7's I Love You, although it is still heard in some Barney concerts beginning with Barney's Open House, because they decided to keep it on after Season 7 would start airing and that the All Aboard! version would be alike with the other version fitting in with Season 7 Throughout the Video, Barney's Costume looks alot like Season 4's costume. Category:TV Specials